New Kyojin 100
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Menangkan jackpot 50 juta ryo dan hadiah utama 10 juta ryo ! Bersama host terhebat di seantero Wall Shina dan seratus hasil survey terkini, terkeren, tergaje, dan terkece, kami persembahkan acara kuis terhebat abad ini, The New Kyojin 100 ! (Parody dari New Famili 100)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW KYOJIN 100**

**Author by Itami Shinjiru**

**Rated K+**

**Genre Parody and Humor**

**Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Disclaimer Hajime Isayama**

**Parody of New Famili 100 –Indosiar**

Dari seratus hasil survey ! ! !

.

Babak nilai tunggal dan nilai ganda ! ! !

.

Kejutan satu setengah juta ryo ! ! !

.

Hadiah utama sepuluh juta ryo ! ! !

.

Dan _jackpot_ lima puluh juta ryo ! ! !

.

Bersama _host_ ternama, terkenal, terkece, tergaje, dan terkeren (*pletak*)...

Itami Shinjiru...!

.

.

.

PIIIIIIIIPPPP...

_(Host: 'Woi, kok berhenti sih ?')_

_(Kameramen: 'Bentar, ada cicak nyungsep ke lensa nih')_

.

.

.

**KAMI PERSEMBAHKAN...**

**THE NEW KYOJIN 100 ! ! !**

Tampak pintu, eh, dinding, eh, sekat, eh, kaca, eh, monitor, eh, Wall Shina, eh, apalah terserah, terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sesosok manusia berkaki dua (Host: Ya jelas lah kaki dua, emang gue kambing apa?) yang kini berjalan setengah berlari ke hadapan penonton yang nggak tahu datang dari sudut dunia mana, mendadak menclok di studio 4 Distrik Trost. (Gila nih Author, Eren dkk kenal TV aja nggak, malah ada studio).

"Kembali bersama saya Itami Shinjiru dalam The New Kyojin 100 !" Seru host laki-laki tampan(?) itu dengan semangatnya disambut gemuruh banjir bandang dan lemparan semangka busuk (*karena lemparan tomat busuk sudah terlalu mainstream*).

Bercanda.

Laki-laki itu cukup jenjang, tinggi sekitar 175 cm, berat dirahasiakan, rambut hitam lurus pendek, mata hitam dengan kulit putih dan tubuh rada-rada cungkring. Nomer sepatu 42, baju ukuran L dan parfum merk ternama (gak tanya).

Jiah, itu sama aja mendeskripsikan AUTHOR pada readers. Beneran lho.

.

"Kali ini, dua keluarga (?) akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan, hingga tetes keringat terakhir, hingga seluruh air mata mengering dan menguap tak bersisa (Host Hiperbola Mode : ON ) untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan mengantongi uang senilai 50 juta ryo jika dapat _jackpot_, dan 10 juta ryo jika mendapat hadiah utama, yang disponsori oleh LARUTAN CAP TITAN efektif mengobati panas luar !" Serunya bersemangat disambut ledakan meriam dan teriakan para Titan. Oke, abaikan _soundeffect_ gila ini.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, tanpa mengeja lagi, tanpa merangkak-rangkak atau ngesot-ngesot lagi, tanpa pewarna buatan dan tanpa bahan pengawet, bebas bakteri dan aman, nyaman, indah, serta..."

(_Security_, tolong panggilkan ahli jiwa plis. Oh, gak jadi, dah sembuh dia).

"KITA SABET (Sambut, woy) KELUARGA PENANTANG MAUT PERTAMA, TIM EREN JAEGER !" Seru host dengan volume suara maksimal disambut tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai riuh nan meriah dari penonton. (Tumben sfx-nya bener).

Oke, mereka bukan keluarga, tapi tim.

Lima orang berpenampilan necis keluar dari dinding gadungan yang lebih mirip gerbang kandang kuda daripada pintu elit studio, dan begitu sampai di meja sidang (?) mereka lambai-lambai tangan ke kamera, nggak tau apa maksudnya.

"Ya, peserta dipersilakan mengenalkan keluarganya (timnya kali) pada penonton sekalian !" Seru host dengan wajah ceria bagai anak TK yang kebagian jatah pertama antri gulali.

"Saya Eren Jaeger, angkatan 104 Pasukan Pelatihan di tim nomor 34, dari Distrik Shingashina ! Impian saya adalah menghabisi semua Titan di muka bumi sampai tidak ada yang tersisa satupun... !" Seru pemuda berambut coklat bermata hijau ermeland dengan penuh semangatnya. Saking gayanya sampai-sampai dia loncat-loncat diatas meja peserta sebelum perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya menariknya turun dengan suara berdebum.

"Nggak ada yang nanya cita-cita lo, Eren. Lagian disini fanfic, bukan dunia buatannya Isayama-sensei" bisik host.

Eren kembali bangkit. "Dan di sebelah saya adalah saudara (angkat) saya, Mikasa Ackerman !" Serunya memperkenalkan perempuan berambut hitam legam nan mengkilap sebahu dengan mata hitam bulat beserta syal merah yang selalu menemaninya di lehernya. Gadis itu melambai tangan kalem.

"Di sebelah Mikasa ada teman masa kecil saya, Armin Arlert !" Sambung Eren begitu Mikasa selesai action. Pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru langit itu melambai tangan sama kalemnya dengan Mikasa.

Jiah, mereka ini, nggak bisa senang-senang dikit apa ? Kita masuk TV lho, masuk TV gitu loh ! Batin Eren. "Di sebelahnya ada Jean Kirstein Si Muka Kuda dari Distrik Trost !" Eren mengenalkan dengan penuh semangat laki-laki jangkung berambut coklat terang dengan warna mata coklat pada penonton.

"Mending gue muka kuda, daripada lo muka panci tua, Eren !" Desis Jean kesal. Mendadak, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Saya Jean Kirstein dari Distrik Trost dan angkatan 104 Pasukan Pelatihan dan saya tergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai luar dinding ! Impian saya adalah menjadi suaminya Mikasa !" Seru Jean penuh semangat (dengan penekanan pada enam kalimat terakhir) sambil tebar cium ke setiap penjuru studio.

Alamak, bahkan Sawney dan Bean pun akan tersedak sampai muntaber jika menghirup sedikit saja ciuman dari Jean. Mikasa _blushing_ samar-samar. Kepala Eren berasap.

"Lanjut aja, Eren" bisik host yang nggak tega kalo studio sampe ancur gara-gara Eren ngamuk-ngamuk jadi Titan Shifter.

"D-di-di sebelah Muka Kuda ada Sasha Blouse" desis Eren dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Perempuan bernama Sasha yang sedang asyik mengunyah sesuatu yang tidak diketahui itu hanya tersenyum lebar ke kamera.

Ehm, seingat manajer, jadwal iklan masih agak lama deh, kok ada yang iklan pasta gigi gratisan disini sekarang sih ?!

"Ehm. Oke, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk keluarga, eh, tim Eren Jaeger !" Seru host sambil ikutan tepuk tangan. Sepertinya masa kecilnya kurang bahagia atau semacamnya.

"KITA SULUT (Sambut, WOY !) keluarga penantang maut kedua, TIM RIVAILLE !" Seru Itami dengan semangatnya.

.

.

"Lho ? Mana mereka ?" Host bernama Itami itu lantas celingak-celinguk ke atas bawah. (*Penonton: Itu angguk-angguk namanya*)

"WOI ! PINTUNYA RUSAK ! NGGAK BISA DIBUKA NIH !" Mendadak sebuah seruan cetar menggelegar terdengar dari balik ruangan. Host kita pun _sweatdrop_ 20 liter.

"Gimana nih ?" Suara-suara panik mulai terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Pake aja itu".

"Itu apa ?"

"Reiner, lo bisa berubah jadi Ultraman, eh, Armored Titan kan ? Udah jebolin aja nih pintu, lagian kita nggak bakal disuruh ganti rugi".

"Ide cemerlang".

"SEMUA BERSIAP UNTUK TUBRUKAN !" Seru Itami sambil menutup telinga.

.

JEDEEEERRRR...

Dan pintu gadungan itupun hancur... (Oke, abaikan bagian ini, cut saja deh).

.

"Merepotkan" gerutu seorang pria pendek dengan wajah sedatar air danau.

"Sudah, sudah. Perkenalkan diri Anda dan keluarga...eh, tim Anda. Waktu adalah uang, saya digaji gak buat buang-buang waktu nih" kata host dengan tenangnya bersama watados-nya.

"Saya Rivaille, biasa dipanggil Levi. Dari Skuad Recon Corps luar dinding" pria bersuara datar itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan setengah hati. "Di samping saya ada Annie Leonheart dari Angkatan 104" lanjutnya sambil mengenalkan sosok perempuan berambut pirang pada penonton.

"Annie, kau dinamai Leonheart karena hatimu tersusun dari bahan yang sama dengan hati singa atau apa ?" Mendadak host mulai mengajukan pertanyaan dan itu semua adalah DI LUAR SKENARIO.

"Di sebelahnya berdiri Reiner Braun, Angkatan 104 juga" Levi melanjutkan perkenalan tanpa menghiraukan host yang cengo.

"Di sebelahnya lagi ada Christa Lenz dan si botak itu adalah Connie Springer, keduanya juga dari Angkatan 104. Perlu kalian semua ketahui, sebenarnya kami samasekali tidak berminat untuk merekrut Connie. Saya lebih memilih Petra Ral atau Bertholdt Fubar, bahkan bisa jadi Hanji Zoe yang rada-rada gila itu, tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk" Levi membeberkan fakta tersembunyi dibalik perekrutan pemuda pendek berkepala plontos –yang sekarang sudah berasap itu.

"Oke, tanpa buang-buang angin lagi, sekarang MARI KITA PANGGIL ORANG PERTAMA UNTUK BERIMAN !"(Bermain, woy !) Seru host dengan penuh gaya sambil menyuruh Eren dan Levi untuk maju berhadapan di sebuah meja.

"Eren Jaeger, pertama kalinya berubah menjadi Titan saat dilahap Titan berjenggot, tangan dan kaki yang tumbuh kembali dan dia bersumpah akan menghabisi para raksasa itu dari muka Bumi. Tidak punya hobi yang jelas dan selalu kalah dalam pertarungan !" Seru host keras-keras sambil membaca biodata peserta yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Eren cengo. Ia mulai curiga apa ini kuis berhadiah atau hanya ajang untuk mengumbar aib pemain SnK.

"Rivaille, biasa dipanggil Levi, kopral muda dari Skuad Recon Corps dan telah membunuh banyak sekali semut ! (Note: Biodatanya salah ketik). Dia juga seseorang yang gila kebersihan dan dengan disiplin **mengganti celana dalam setiap 6 jam !** Dia juga terikat hubungan gelap nan misterius tapi romantis bersama Petra Ral !"

Satu per semiliar detik kemudian, Levi bersumpah dalam hati, dia akan mencincang siapapun yang terlibat dalam pembuatan acara nista ini. SUNGGUH.

.

.

**Sementara itu**

"Petra, kau baik-baik saja kan ? Wajahmu memerah" selidik sang ayah.

"Ah, t-tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis berambut coklat terang itu sambil tersenyum sekenanya. Ia menggenggam remote dan dua meter dari tempat duduknya, bertengger sebuah televisi model terbaru yang menayangkan acara barusan.

.

.

**BACK**

.

.

"Kami telah mensurvey seratus Titan (Note: Pertanyaannya salah ketik lagi) dan mendapatkan semua jeroan mereka yang akan ditampilkan dalam enam poin pertanyaan di papan, SRING !" Seru host lagi-lagi dengan emosi dan gaya kekanak-kanakannya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke layar raksasa di belakangnya yang telah menampilkan enam kolom poin.

"PERTINYIINNYI !" Serunya dengan bibir ngebut kiri-kanan. (Ini sesuai dengan gaya host asli acara ini kan ?)

"PERTINYIINNYI !" Balas para penonton antusias.

"ADALAH !" Sambung host sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

"SEBUTKAN PERSAMAAN ARMIN ARLERT DAN CHRISTA LENZ !" Seru host dengan suara lantang.

.

Hening.

Armin seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sepertinya Christa juga. Mereka berdua bertatapan sesaat walau jarak mereka sebenarnya lumayan jauh, dan dengan meneguk ludah yang serasa seperti kotoran Titan, mereka menggerakkan kaku leher mereka ke layar.

"Woy, pertanyaan sudah diajukan, cepetan jawab" komentar Reiner tak sabar.

**TUIT TUIT TUIT !** (Ini sfx-nya bener gak sih?)

Levi memencet bel ! Jean dan Mikasa menepuk dahi. "Ugh, kan sudah kubilang Eren baris di tempat Sasha aja ! Kalo begini sudah terbaca siapa yang akan masuk ke babak final !" Seru Jean frustasi.

"Ya ?" Host akhirnya terfokus.

"Berambut kuning" jawab Levi mantap.

"BERAMBUT KUNING !" Ulang host dengan intens suara diperbesar 300 persen, membuat Levi makin menyumpahi sial dalam hati.

"KITA LIHAT SAJA, SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !" Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke layar.

.

.

**TING !** Dan rambut kuning pun muncul sebagai hasil survey TERBESAR...

.

Nomor dua.

"Oke, Levi berhasil menyabet survey nomor dua, tapi masih ada kesempatan bagi Eren Jaeger untuk mengunggulinya ! Eren, apa jawaban Anda ?" Host mulai memasang muka serigala. (Muka antusias, maksudnya).

"Cantik" jawab Eren dengan wajah tak berdosa.

.

Armin pundung di pojokan. Christa sih biasa-biasa aja, orang dari sananya dia juga perempuan kok, jadi wajar kalo dianggap cantik.

Host –sekaligus Author- cengo tingkat provinsi. Yah, malang sekali nasib timmu, Eren, pikirnya. "Kita lihat saja, survey membuktikan !" tanggapnya dengan setengah hati. Levi turut tertawa dalam hati bersama 99,99 persen makhluk hidup yang menyaksikan acara itu.

.

**TET TERET TEREEETT !**

'Cantik' hadir sebagai TOP SURVEY ! Eren langsung melompat ke angin dan sibuk menari cha-cha seperti banci sedangkan timnya kewalahan mengurusi Armin yang kejang-kejang akut. Levi tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat matanya, begitu pula seluruh timnya –bahkan Christa, bahkan host, bahkan penonton !

Host menggaruk kepala. "Pada dasarnya hasil survey juga dirahasiakan jadi saya tidak menduga kalau jadinya begini" terangnya. "Oke Eren. Mau main atau dilempar ?" Tanya host.

"Main !" Seru Eren penuh semangat.

Host pun beralih ke hadapan Mikasa. Ia berdehem. Kemudian ia rogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan parfum dan menyemprotkannya ke sekujur tubuh hingga ke rongga mulut. Kemudian ia bersisir, bercermin dan menggosok giginya dengan benang. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan sabar sebelum Eren menghardiknya dan mengancam akan menghancurkan studio.

"Mikasa" kata host dengan suara maskulin yang dibuat-buat.

_Ampun deh, bisa nggak sih manajer rekrut host yang normal dikit ?_

"Sebutkan persamaan Armin Arlert dan Christa Lenz".

"Mata biru" jawab Mikasa kalem.

"Mata biru, apakah ada ? Survey membuktikan !" Seru host tapi dengan suara yang lebih kalem dari sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata biru muncul sebagai hasil terbanyak nomor tiga.

Host kemudian beralih ke korban pertama acara mengerikan ini. "Armin, bisa kau sebutkan persamaanmu dengan Christa ?" Tanya host dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti...

**TETOT**

Sound effect mengerikan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru studio. _Cancel_ karena jawaban terlalu lama. MAKLUM, jiwa asli Armin saja belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Host kembali beralih ke Jean.

"Jean, sebutkan persamaan Armin Arlert dan Christa Lenz ?"

"Mmm...kulit putih ?" Jawab Jean sedikit ragu.

"Kulit putih !" Lagi-lagi host membeo dengan suara jauh lebih keras. "Apakah ada, kita lihat saja, survey membuktikan !"

**TING !** Kulit putih muncul sebagai survey nomor 4 ! Jean bersorak. Tinggal dua survey lagi dan mereka dapat nilai. Host beralih ke paling ujung. "Sasha, sebutkan persamaan Armin Arlert dan Christa Lenz !"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar, kurasa" jawab Sasha sok serius. Walhasil, jawaban itu berhasil membuat roh Armin kembali mangkal di tubuhnya. Akhirnya ada juga yang menyebutkan sesuatu yang rasional.

"Survey membuktikan !"

.

**TING !** Dan, pintar muncul sebagai jawaban nomor 5 ! Kini tinggal satu hasil lagi untuk bisa menang ronde pertama ! Tim Rivaille pun mulai kehabisan gas. Mereka tidak menyangka hanya karena jawaban sepele super tak-masuk-akal bisa menang.

"Kembali ke Eren ! Apa persamaan Armin Arlert dan Christa Lenz ?"

"Itu gampang, Itami Shinjiru" kata Eren santai sambil mengusap rambutnya penuh gaya dari depan ke belakang.

Nantang nih orang, pake nyebut nama lengkap gue segala, pikir host. Lupakan pemikiran labil orang ini. "Apa ?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Mereka sama-sama angkatan 104 !" Seru Eren bersemangat.

"Apakah ada ?" Desis host dengan penuh kengerian pada penonton. Tepuk tangan, tepuk kaki, dan tepuk kepala terus terdengar. Sebagian berharap ada, yang lain sebaliknya.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !" Seru host dengan semangat 50 % tapi tidak mengurangi intensitas suaranya.

.

.

.

** !**

Dan, tim Eren segera terkena euforia. Sementara, karena mereka segera menyadari bahwa ini baru ronde pertama. Sedangkan di seberang mereka, tim Rivaille menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Baik ! Skor sementara dari tim Eren Jaeger adalah 100 !" Seru host kembali bersemangat, entah dapet bensin dari mana tuh orang. "Dan skor sementara dari tim Rivaille adalah...telur ceplok !" Sambungnya sambil bertepuk tangan –tapi kemudian langsung terhenti begitu mendapat _deathglare_ dari Levi.

"Oke, jangan kemana-mana, kita break dulu sebentar, tetap di NEW KYOJIN 100 !" Seru host dengan semangat sambil tepuk tangan diiringi backsound ceria ala anak TK.

**(-Setelah break iklan gak jelas-)**

"KEMBALI DI NEW KYOJIN 100 !"

"Ini host makan apa yah, kok suaranya gak habis-habis ?" Tanya Connie.

"Mungkin makan kentang resep terbarunya Sasha" jawab Annie asal-asalan.

"Oke, tanpa basa basi lagi, karena kalo dah basi nanti nggak enak, langsung kita panggil orang kedua untuk berkencan !" (BERMAIN, WOY !).

"Ups, _gomen_, bermain, maksud saya" ralat host sambil pasang watados. Iya, sebenarnya dia juga ralat itupun gara-gara dapet _deathglare_ gratis dari Mikasa dan Annie.

"Mikasa Ackerman, tinggal bersama keluarga Dr. Jaeger setelah kejadian tak terduga, yang nggak bisa dijelaskan disini karena **nggak lulus sensor**. Lulusan terbaik dari angkatan 104 dan handal menggunakan Manuver 3 Dimensi berikut pedang dan semua peralatannya. Keahlian khusus, memotong daging. Cinta mati pada pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger dan berjanji akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga !" Seru Host –dengan tampang sedikit tidak ikhlas (*sambil cemburu lirik-lirik Eren yang lagi _blushing_*).

Mikasa cuma bisa meninggikan syal merahnya guna menutupi rona merah yang terbit sejenak di kedua pipinya.

"Annie Leonheart, lulusan terbaik nomor 4 dari angkatan 104 ! Dia mempunyai teknik bertarung kelingkingan yang dapat membuat lawannya tidak berkutik, hasil warisan dari ayahanda tercintanya !" Sambung host disusul tepuk tangan para hadirin (Lo kira ini rapat apa ?).

"Kok kelingkingan ?" Protes Annie.

"Karena jempolan sudah terlalu mainstream" jawab host seenaknya.

"KAMI TELAH MENSURVEY SERATUS ORANG DAN MENDAPATKAN TUJUH JAWABAN TERATAS DI PAPAN, SRRING !" Host mendadak memekik lebih keras dari Female Titan yang ketusuk jarum (guna menghentikan perdebatan dengan Annie soal jempol atau kelingking).

"PERTUNYUUNYU !" Seru host, kali ini dengan pelafalan berbeda. Nggak usah tanya, pasti nanti jawabannya 'Karena pertinyiinyi sudah terlalu mainstream'.

"Sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan..."

**TUIT TUIT TUIT !**

"Annie, silakan" desis host dengan tatapan curiga. Mikasa hanya bisa berharap semoga jawaban Annie hanya sebagai catatan kaki. Gak usah ada di survey kalo perlu.

"Merinding. Kebanyakan orang akan merinding begitu mendengar kata Titan" jawab Annie lengkap dengan penjelasannya. Penonton tepuk dada. (Karena tepuk tangan sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Survey membuktikan !" Seru host. Pandangan semua orang kini teralih ke layar yang menampilkan...jawaban merinding sebagai jawaban nomor 4 ! Annie mendengus kecewa. Merinding bukan top survey, lantas apa ? Pikirnya.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk Mikasa !" Seru host disambut tepuk tangan tim Jaeger. "Mikasa, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan atau melihat Titan" lanjut host.

"_WHAT_ ?!" Seru Annie histeris.

"Jiah, tadi gue belum selesai baca pertanyaannya lo udah ngotot minta jawab duluan, ya gini jadinya" desis host dengan suara horor. "Keputusan host mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat" lanjutnya sambil pasang _deathglare_ tingkat dewa. Annie pun terpaksa bungkam. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga tim Eren tidak menguras habis semua hasil survey kali ini.

Kalo gini sih jawaban top survey-nya keliatan banget, pikir Mikasa. "Berteriak ketakutan" jawabnya mantap.

Mata host berbinar. "Berteriak ketakutan !" Ulangnya. Penonton mulai tepuk dada lagi. (Ini yang nonton orang apa gorila sirkus nyasar sih ?). "SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

**TING !**

Yap, berteriak ketakutan memang lebih banyak daripada merinding, yaitu menempati posisi dua. "Mikasa, main atau dilempar ?"

"Main" jawabnya tegas. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit bingung juga, setahunya 90 persen bahkan lebih, selama orang itu normal, melihat Titan pasti pemandangan yang mengerikan sehingga membuat mereka berteriak.

"Armin, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan atau melihat Titan" host mulai memborbardir tim Eren.

"Lari, pastinya" jawab Armin mantap. Untunglah segenap jiwa raganya sudah kembali setelah tadi sempat mampir entah ke sudut dunia mana.

"Lari !" Seru host. "Survey, membuktikan !"

**TING !** Lari muncul sebagai hasil survey terbanyak nomor tiga. Dahi Armin berkerut. Kalau lari dan berteriak ketakutan bukan top survey, lantas apa ya ? Pingsan di tempat atau cubit pipi dan berharap ini mimpi, gitu ?

"Jean, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar..."

"Berdoa" tabrak Jean tak sabar. Host menatapnya miris.

"Sabar, host. Kuda kan biasanya terburu-buru" ledek Eren sok kalem.

"Berdoa ! Survey membuktikan !"

**TING !** Dan berdoa pun tampil sebagai hasil nomor tujuh.

"Whaa...saya rasa saya sudah mencium bau kemenangan !" Tukas Eren besar kepala. Host geleng-geleng kepala lantas beralih ke Sasha.

"SASHA BLOUSE !"

Gadis berkucir satu itu langsung menderita tersedak akut begitu terkejut setengah mati setelah namanya dipanggil sosok sejenis malaikat maut di hadapannya. Sebutir kentang utuh masuk ke kerongkongannya. (Gila ini orang, emang kerongkongan manusia sebesar itu apa ?)

"Satu".

"Dua".

"Tiga, maaf".

**TETOT**

"Host kurang ajar" desis Jean. "Kalo lo nggak teriak tadi pasti Sasha bisa jawab !" Sambungnya ketus.

"Terserah gue dong, makanya kalo mau bawa-bawa orang jangan yang lemah jantung" host membela diri dengan nista-nya.

"Awas lo Eren, kalo sampe nggak bisa gue sepak lo" ancam Jean.

"Eren, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan atau melihat Titan" tanya host.

"Jadi gila mendadak" jawab Eren. Seluruh timnya sweatdrop.

"Survey membuktikan !"

**TETOT**

"Oke, keluarga, eh, tim Rivaille silakan berunding untuk mencuri nilai yang telah dikumpulkan oleh tim Jaeger" host mengomando. Sementara, ia berpaling ke arah Mikasa dengan gerakan slow motion yang membuat seluruh kru kehabisan kesabaran.

"Mikasa, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan atau melihat Titan" tanya host kalem.

"Bengong" jawab Mikasa sedikit ragu.

"BENGONG !" Seru host. "NGONGBE !" Lanjutnya. "Apakah ada, survey membuktikan !"

**TING** **!** Bengong muncul sebagai peringkat keenam ! Dua kesempatan lagi jika benar mereka akan menyapu bersih.

"Mulai sulit, nih" desis Armin. Ia berusaha memutar otak (dalam arti harfiah). Begitu konsentrasinya dia memikirkan segala peluang yang ada sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tanda silang merah di layar gaje itu telah bertambah satu. _Out of time for answer_ !

Host akhirnya pindah ke tim Rivaille yang sudah menunggu dari zaman azali.

"Dari Connie, sebutkan reaksi orang ketika mendengar kata Titan atau melihat Titan" tanya host.

"Sembunyi" balas Connie yakin. Host beralih ke Christa.

"Sembunyi" jawab Christa.

"Wow, mereka benar-benar serasi karena memilih jawaban yang sama !" Goda host sambil tepuk tangan (yang langsung STOP begitu dapet _deathglare_ ekstra dari Reiner).

"Pingsan di tempat aja deh" kali ini Reiner menjawab sedikit asal-asalan.

"Menyumpah" jawab Annie frustasi. Ampun deh, ini satu tim pada sakit jiwa semua apa gimana ya ? Batin host. Ia mendehem lalu beralih ke pasukan paling ujung, Levi.

"Bagaimana Kapten Rivaille, mau mengambil jawaban dari tim abnormal-mu ini atau punya jawaban sendiri di otakmu yang kinclong itu ?" Goda host. Setidaknya sekarang tidak bernada mengejek.

"Aku dapat jawaban sendiri" sahut Levi yakin.

"Apa itu ?"

"Tekad untuk membunuhnya" semburnya semangat. Oh, wajah datarnya ketinggalan.

"Apakah tekad untuk membunuh dapat mencuri nilai yang telah dikumpulkan tim Jaeger ?" Seru host pada penonton yang sampai sekarang masih dirahasiakan identitasnya.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

.

.

**TEOOTT !** Tekad untuk membunuh muncul sebagai hasil nomor lima ! Tim Rivaille kini mulai bangkit lagi. Karena backsound-nya beda, tim mereka berhak mendapat hadiah kejutan satu setengah juta ryo. Walaupun begitu, kedua tim sekaligus host masih penasaran apa yang tersembunyi sebagai top survey.

"Baiklah, walau sudah banyak yang tertebak, masih tidak ada yang bisa menebak top survey. Apa jawabannya, KITA BUKA SAJA !" Seru host semangat.

**TET TERET TEREEETT ! **

Dan kini mereka semua _jawsdrop_ sentuh lantai.

'BERTERIAK KEGIRANGAN' muncul sebagai TOP SURVEY ! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya !

"Berteriak kegirangan ?! Kurasa hanya satu orang di muka Bumi yang akan menjawab demikian jika ditanya begitu" Seru Armin sambil garuk pantat.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Jean.

"Siapa lagi ? Tentu saja Mayor Hanji yang eksentrik itu" tabrak Eren.

Levi mendadak menjentikkan jari. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa kemarin Hanji memaksa mampir ke toko pakaian dan atribut" desisnya misterius.

"Huh ? Kau mengetahui sesuatu, kopral ?" Selidik Annie. Levi mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia menyamar menjadi banyak orang lalu memaksa petugas survey untuk menanyainya dan dia menjawab dengan jawaban 'teriak kegirangan'" Levi mencoba berspekulasi. Keempat timnya angguk-angguk mengerti. "Dasar mata empat sialan. Tahu begitu Connie ganti dia saja" gerutu Levi, sekali lagi membuat kepala botak Connie menjadi mirip wajan siap pakai.

"Oke, skor sementara dari tim Jaeger adalah seratus ! Dan skor sementara dari tim Rivaille adalah 128 !"

"JANGAN KEMANA-MANA TETAP DI NEW KYOJIN 100 !"

(*Setelah iklan gaje plus nista bareng produk Larutan Cap Jempol Titan*)

"KEMBALI DI NEW KYOJIN 100 ! SEKARANG LANGSUNG KITA TANTANG ORANG KETIGA UNTUK BERMANDI !" (*BERMAIN WOY ! BERMAIN ! BERMAIN !*)

"Armin Arlert dari Shingashina, lulusan Angkatan 104 dengan nilai tes teori terbaik diantara yang lain. Penggila buku, tidur beralaskan buku, berselimutkan buku, makan biasa sambil baca buku, BAB di toilet pun baca buku. Kadang ia mengingau tentang isi buku yang dibacanya pada siang hari ketika tidur !" Host membacakan sesuai dengan biodata nista yang telah dipersiapkan oleh produser nista di acara nista itu. Armin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yah setidaknya baca buku kan bukan hobi yang nista-nista amat, bagus tuh malahan. (*Author ngajak tos Armin*)

"Reiner Braun, terkenal dengan otot karet tulang keropos (Biodatanya salah ketik, lagi ngelindur kali waktu itu) dan merupakan lulusan terbaik Angkatan 104 nomor dua ! Dia terkenal di seantero fandom Shingeki no Kyojin akibat kemampuannya yang dapat berubah menjadi Armored Titan !" Lanjut host. Reiner cengo. Sejak kapan rahasianya diungkap media ? Kapan coba ? Bahkan sejak Colossal Titan masih belum tumbuh gigi pun tidak.

"Kami telah mensurvey seratus orang dan mendapatkan tujuh jawaban teratas di papan, SRING !"

"PERTENYEENNYE !" Seru host yang kini kembali mengubah logat bicaranya menjadi logat Mars sebelah Baratdaya. "Adalah !"

"APA YANG IDENTIK DENGAN TITAN !"

**TUIT TUIT TUIT**

"Armin, silakan jawab !" Host langsung memberi kesempatan.

"Besar" jawab Armin mantap dengan penekanan penuh pada setiap hurufnya. Untung aja nggak terlalu besar jadi nggak sampe kempes gitu.

"BESAR !" Ulang host dengan suara yang luar binasa. Saking luar biasanya sampai-sampai Beast Titan yang lagi ngorok mimpi indah puluhan kilometer nun jauh di luar dinding sana kaget dan bangun sampe kepalanya kejedot Wall Maria.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

**TING !** Besar muncul sebagai hasil survey terbanyak nomor dua. Armin mengernyitkan dahi heran. Besar bukan top survey ? Sungguh aneh, bahkan Titan terkecil saja tingginya tiga meter ! Kok bisa ?

"Reiner, masih ada kesempatan. Sebutkan apa yang identik dengan Titan" host kini beralih ke manusia lulusan Sarjana Transformasi Titan Demi Masa Depan yang sedang berpikir itu.

"Kuat" jawab Reiner. Jiah, mentang-mentang ototnya _sixpack_ gitu ?

"Kuat, apakah ada ? Survey membuktikan !"

**TING !** Kuat muncul sebagai survey nomor tiga. "Armin, mau bermain egois atau berbagi dilempar ?"

"Egois aja deh" jawab Armin sekenanya.

"Silakan tim Rivaille boleh berdoa yang jelek-jelek untuk tim Eren" goda host sambil lirik-lirik nista ke tim kapten gila bersih itu. Di rumahnya, Petra gigit-gigit bantal di depan televisi.

"Jean, sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan !" Host kini bertatap mata dengan seorang manusia yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai siluman kuda itu.

"Persis kayak ketua tim gue" jawabnya cepat. Eren (plus Mikasa) langsung putar balik kepala menghadap ke Jean menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bego" lanjutnya dengan penekanan dua kali lebih besar pada tiap hurufnya.

Kepala Eren keluar percikan api. "Sudahlah, Eren. Sebodoh-bodohnya dirimu kuda masih lebih bodoh" bela Mikasa pelan.

Kali ini kepala Jean yang keluar percikan api, tapi LANGSUNG PADAM. Ya iyalah, gimana nggak padam, orang si host itu nyiram kepalanya pake air kencing Colossal Titan seember (nggak tau dapetnya dari mana).

"Survey membuktikan !"

**TING !** Bodoh muncul sebagai hasil survey nomor empat.

"SEKARANG SASHA !" Seru host cepat-cepat. Tapi ia bingung kenapa yang dipanggil sekarang biasa-biasa aja, nggak megap-megap kaya ikan kehabisan oksigen tadi. "Kok normal ?" Selidiknya dengan watados.

"Kan gue lagi nggak makan" jawab Sasha santai. Emang bener sih, jadi sekeras apapun host teriak-teriak kali ini, paling juga Sasha maksimal cuma kena serangan jantung doang.

Oke, abaikan gaya bahasa tak dikenal di atas.

"Lapar. Kupikir para Titan itu selalu lapar" jawab Sasha yakin.

"Sama aja kaya yang jawab" celetuk Mikasa.

"Lapar !" Seru host dengan intens suara setengah dari biasanya karena kecewa nggak bisa bikin Sasha keselek lagi. "Survey membuktikan !"

**TING !** Dan, lapar muncul sebagai hasil survey nomor lima.

Host kini beralih ke Eren. "Eren. Sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan".

"Sama persis pokoknya deh sama Jean" jawab Eren sok berahasia.

"Apa itu ?"

"Jelek".

(*Armin dan Connie sibuk pasang borgol ke Jean yang ngamuk-ngamuk*)

"Sumpel aja tuh mulutnya pake jerami" saran host nista, yang malah membuat Jean makin beringas. Di seberang, tim Rivaille hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan tim abnormal ini.

"Jelek !" Seru host setelah Jean tenang. Tenang karena dibius kentutnya Eren. "Survey...membuktikan...!"

**TING !** Yes, jelek muncul sebagai hasil survey nomor enam ! Kini tinggal dua poin lagi mereka dapat maju ke babak final !

"Kopral Muda Rivaille, saya turut prihatin atas nasib tak bagus yang menimpa kepala Anda. Semoga itu tidak menjadikan Anda makin pendek" desis host sambil bungkuk-bungkuk hormat dengan perkataan sesopan mungkin. Ia lantas melanjutkan dengan penuh penghayatan pada orang kedua. Lemparan durian busuk pun tak bisa dicegah lagi menghujani panggung studio.

"Mikasa. Sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan".

Satu.

Dua.

"Maskulin atau apalah semacamnya...bentuk mereka sebagian besar menyerupai laki-laki dewasa" desis Mikasa yang mulai kehabisan ide. Ampun deh, ini orang yang nyurvei agak lebay dikit ya ? Kok bisa jawabannya rada-rada aneh gini ?

"Maskulin ! Survey...membuktikan !"

**TING !** Tak disangka maskulin muncul sebagai hasil survey nomor tujuh. Satu poin lagi untuk tim Jaeger memenangkan babak pertama ! Gemuruh tepuk jidat dan tepuk perut para penonton abnormal memenuhi studio.

"Semua ini bergantung padamu sekarang, Armin. Sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan" tanya host dengan suara mengancam.

"Anu..." Armin mulai berpikir. Jika besar, kuat, bodoh, jelek, dan maskulin bukan top survey, lantas apa yaaa ?

"Waktu mulai ha..."

"Mereka berdarah panas ! Mereka bisa beregenerasi ! Kelemahan mereka di tengkuk ! Mereka pemakan daging ! Mereka juga misterius ! Dan mereka berjalan dengan dua kaki serta mirip manusia dari luar walau tidak memiliki organ reproduksi dan organ pencernaan ! Dan mereka hanya butuh sinar matahari untuk tetap hidup dan kurang aktif pada malam hari !" Seru Armin bertubi-tubi membuat hujan lokal yang menimpa wajah tampan nan rupawan host.

**TETOT**

"KEBANYAKAN JAWABANNYA, OI !" Sebuah teriakan yang entah dari mana terdengar oleh mereka. Armin pundung di pojokan. Eren bentur-benturkan kepala ke meja meski Mikasa sibuk menenangkannya. Tau-tau aja dia kegigit dan malah berubah jadi Titan, bisa _berabe_ semua dong. Jean meringkik frustasi dan menendang-nendang keranjang kentang Sasha. Host kini beralih ke tim Rivaille yang wajahnya mulai cerah lagi.

"Connie, sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan".

Lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban, host pun lepas jangkar. Gimana mau ada jawaban, orang Connie-nya juga lagi _ngorok_ gitu.

"Christa, sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan".

"Berdarah panas" jawab Christa kalem. Ia melirik Armin lalu mengacungkan jempol. Jean, Sasha, dan terutama Eren, _jawsdrop_ sentuh lantai. Armin tadi rupanya berteriak terlalu keras sehingga tim Rivaille mendengar semua jawabannya !

"Reiner, sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan".

"Kalau aku sih lebih memilih, kelemahan mereka di tengkuk" katanya puas.

"Annie, sebutkan yang identik dengan Titan !"

"Mereka...bisa beregenerasi..." jawab Annie sambil bertopang dagu.

"Penentuan, kopral. Mau jawaban tim atau jawaban sendiri ?"

"Hmm, ini sedikit sulit karena masih ada banyak opsi yang tersisa dan karena semuanya berhubungan dengan Titan jadi makin rumit. Tapi aku akan ambil jawaban Annie, mereka bisa beregenerasi" jawab Levi akhirnya.

"Beregenerasi !" Ulang host. "Apakah beregenerasi bisa mencuri nilai yang telah dikumpulkan tim Jaeger ?!" Dia bertanya keras-keras nggak tau ke siapa.

"SURVEY..."

"...MEMBUKTIKAN ! ! !"

.

Eren gigit kuku. Jean mencak-mencak. Sasha mempercepat frekuensi kunyahan kentangnya. Armin buka-buka ensiklopedia seribu halaman. Mikasa gulung syal (tetep aja ini yang paling calm reaksinya, penonton).

(*Di depan TV, Petra ngunyah bantal*)

.

.

.

** !**

.

.

"HOREEEEE ! ! !" Tim Eren bagai kejatuhan Colossal Titan –eh, kejatuhan bulan maksudnya. Petra memuntahkan bantal yang dikunyahnya barusan. Levi membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Connie masih ngorok. Christa mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Reiner nangis air terjun. Annie...

...Biasa-biasa aja tuh.

"Oke, pemirsa di rumah maupun di stuido pasti penasaran. Kita buka saja, apa yang menjadi top survey ?!"

.

.

TET TERET TERET !

.

.

Dan kelima karakter SnK itupun pingsan. Bahkan Mikasa dan Annie yang biasanya cool dan cuek pada sekitar pun ikut ambruk. GIMANA NGGAK ? DI LAYAR GAJE ITU TELAH JELAS SEKALI TERPAMPANG **'MENGGEMASKAN'** SEBAGAI **TOP SURVEY** !

"H-Hanji...sialan...akan...aku...kuliti dia hidup-hidup..." desis Levi geram dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"_Baka_ ! _Aho_ ! Hanji-san baka !" Seru Reiner tidak terima sambil nangis guling-guling sampe Connie yang lagi tidur ketelindes.

"BAIK, SKOR AKHIR DARI TIM EREN ADALAH 200 !" Seru host sambil tepuk dada. "DAN SKOR DARI TIM RIVAILLE ADALAH 128 !" Susulnya. "Tim Jaeger, siapa yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya ?"

"Aku dan Armin" jawab Eren mantap. Host mengangguk. Ia lalu beralih ke tim Rivaille. "Mohon maaf untuk tim Rivaille, jangan dimasukin ke hati, masukin ke perut aja biar kenyang. Ini cuma kuis-kuisan, buat hiburan...dan jangan khawatir karena tim Anda membawa pulang uang sebesar satu juta dua ratus delapan puluh ribu ryo !" Seru host sambil menyalami mereka berlima. Tangannya sedikit remuk ketika bersalaman dengan Reiner.

"Apakah tim Eren mampu menyapu bersih top survey dan mendapatkan jackpot 50 juta ryo, atau hanya mengumpulkan 200 poin dan mendapat 10 juta ryo, atau hanya dikalikan 10.000, JANGAN KEMANA-MANA TETAP DI NEW KYOJIN 100 !"

**-TBC-**

**Oke, sampai disini dulu, readers. Untuk babak kuis selanjutnya bakal saya publish di chapter 2 karena kalo disini sekalian takut kepanjangan, ini aja udah 5.000 words lebih.**

**Gaje-kah ? Alay-kah ? Rempong-kah ? Hehe, yang sudah membaca ini makasih banyak bangetsss...dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review yach ! **

_**(NB: Saya juga akan sangat senang apabila readers mau memberi masukan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan muncul di babak final tim Eren. Jadi ayo, ajukan saja lima pertanyaan terbaikmu ! Bagi pertanyaan terpilih akan dipakai untuk pertanyaan di chapter 2 !)**_

_**See you !**_

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


	2. Chapter 2: Babak Utama

**NEW KYOJIN 100**

**Author by Itami Shinjiru**

**Rated K+**

**Genre Parody and Humor**

**Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Disclaimer Hajime Isayama**

**Parody of New Famili 100 –Indosiar**

Dari seratus hasil survey ! ! !

.

Babak nilai tunggal dan nilai ganda ! ! !

.

Kejutan satu setengah juta ryo ! ! !

.

Hadiah utama sepuluh juta ryo ! ! !

.

Dan _jackpot_ lima puluh juta ryo ! ! !

.

Bersama _host_ ternama, terkenal, terkece, tergaje, dan terkeren (*pletak*)...

Itami Shinjiru...!

.

"Wokeh, nggak usah basa-basi deh, kalo basi nggak enak nanti. LANGSUNG SAJA KITA MULAI BABAK UTAMA!" Host berseru dengan suara lebih keras dari _Balaenoptera musculus_ –alias paus biru. Jiah, itu berarti 180 dB lebih !

"JIKA MEREKA BERHASIL MENCAPAI TOP SURVEY SEMUA, MAKA AKAN DAPATKAN 50 JUTA RYO DIPERSEMBAHKAN OLEH LARUTAN CAP JEMPOL TITAN, TIDAK EFEKTIF MENGOBATI SAKIT JIWA !"

Host kita mulai gila. Oke, beritahu saya obat mana yang bisa sembuhkan sakit jiwa ?! (_Soundeffect_ TOA musholla terdekat _'Tombo Ati...ana lima perkarane...' _*JEDUG* -Muazin ditampong beduk-)

.

BACK !

.

"Disamping saya sudah berdiri Armin Arlert sebagai penantang pertama, sedangkan Eren tersegel di sebuah peti mati bersama kerumunan kucing dan tikus !"(Bercanda, bercanda. Dia lagi dengerin Guren no Yumya di dinding sebelah).

"Armin ?" Host celingukan cari Armin yang raib tiba-tiba.

"Anu, host" panggil Jean. "Si Armin di deket kaki ente" katanya kalem. Host menengok ke bawah. Armin pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Kenapa dia ?" Tanya host dengan watadosnya.

"LO TERIAK-TERIAK KERAS BANGET KUPING GUE JADI BUDEK NANTI TAUK!" Armin mendadak bagai bangkit dari kubur, membuat host kehilangan seperempat jiwa normalnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Armin, host kita yang nista segera membacakan peraturan. "Lima pertanyaan lima belas jam, lima belas jam dimulai setelah saya membacakan soal per..."

Kemudian dipotong oleh suara menggelegar entah dari mana: "LIMA BELAS DETIK, BUKAN LIMA BELAS JAM ! LO MAU YA ENGSEL LUTUT LO HILANG ? BERDIRI LIMA BELAS JAM ?!"

Walhasil, sang host –sekaligus Armin- tepar untuk kedua kalinya dan di layar televisi segera tampak tulisan '_PLEASE STANDBY_' selama beberapa menit.

"Lima pertanyaan lima belas detik, lima belas detik dimulai setelah saya membacakan soal pertama !" Seru host akhirnya dengan sangat sangat benar. "Kalau nggak bisa jawab bilang kedodoran dan kalau ada waktu lebih saya ulang kembali..."

"Kok kedodoran ?" Protes Armin. "Biasanya di kuis-kuisan gitu kan jawab 'pas' kalo emang nggak bisa" lanjutnya.

"Karena pas sudah terlalu mainstream" jawab host santai sambil udek-udek gigi. Armin tepuk perut.

"Laper," katanya.

"Gak ada yang nanya," balas host dengan jahatnya. "Siap ?" Tanya host dengan wajah horror. Armin mengangguk.

"Limabelas detik di papan, sring !"

"EAA !"

"EAA !"

"EAA !"

.

"ADOOOOWWW !"

.

(Abaikan suara terakhir, oke ?)

Dan host akhirnya bersiap membacakan pertanyaan. Armin mengambil sikap seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan Keith si Sadis (Keith Shadiz maksudnya) di pelatihan militer. Jean gesek-gesek kaki kaya banteng mau nyeruduk (ini kuda apa banteng sih ?). Mulut Sasha berubah jadi mesin penggiling kentang (dalam arti harfiah). Mikasa...

...biasa-biasa aja tuh.

.

"**Sebutkan reaksi prajurit muda ketika pertama kali menjumpai Keith Shadiz!**" Host membacakan pertanyaan pertama. Waktu mulai bergulir.

Armin terhenyak seperseribu detik. Baru saja ia memikirkan ini !

"Sangar" jawabnya lancar.

"**Sebutkan karakter perempuan paling perkasa di Shingeki no Kyojin !**"

"Mikasa Ackerman !" Seru Armin.

"Woi, Mikasa ! Lo dipanggil Armin tuh !" Seru Jean tiba-tiba.

"Apaan nyih ? Owang nyi Amin inyu njyoawoap ponytenyeennye ont" Sasha membalas dengan bahasa planet kentang yang membuat otak Jean mengalami _hang_ mendadak.

(Baca: Apaan sih ? Orang si Armin itu njawab pertanyaannya host)

"**Apa yang berkaitan dengan Rivaille ?**"

"Berbakat !" Seru Armin tanpa pikir panjang.

"**Sebutkan peralatan yang dipakai seorang prajurit !**"

"Manuver Tiga Dimensi !"

"**Sebutkan tokoh terpopuler di SnK !**"

Untuk yang ini, Armin berpikir sejenak. Dimana-mana, biasanya yang paling populer itu kan karakter utama, pikirnya.

"EREN !"

"Eren mana Eren ? Dia dipanggil Armin tuh !" Jean berseru lagi –yang langsung disumpel mulutnya pake kentang berukuran jumbo oleh Sasha.

.

JRENG

.

"Wow, luar binasa sekali, Armin. Anda bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lancar. Yakinkah dengan jawaban Anda ?"

Armin mengangguk pelan. Toh masih ada Eren. Oke, sekarang satu-satunya jalan adalah berdoa pada Dewi Shina, Rose, dan Maria agar Eren tidak ngelindur atau mengalami korsleting otak karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan kece host.

"Kita lihat saja. Sebutkan reaksi prajurit muda ketika pertama kali menjumpai Keith Shadiz! Tadi jawabnya apa ?"

"Sangar," ulang Armin (agak) yakin.

"SANGAR !" Host mencopas jawaban dengan edit di bagian volume.

"NGARSA !" Katanya lagi.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TING! Papan menunjukkan jawaban sangar dengan nilai 25 poin. Penonton tepuk tangan. Host segera membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk irit waktu. "Sebutkan karakter perempuan paling perkasa di SnK ! Tadi jawabnya apa ?"

"Mikasa" jawab Armin kalem.

"Mikasa ! Lo dipanggil lagi tuh !" Seru Jean –yang langsung ditinju Mikasa sampe terlempar tembus dinding studio dan mendarat dengan sukses ke kandang kuda, langsung membuat semua makhluk hidup disana _speechless_.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kri...(Jangkriknya diinjek sama host).

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TING! Dan jawaban 'Mikasa' sukses mendapatkan 45 poin !

_Pasti karena kejadian barusan_, pikir Armin. Ia melirik Mikasa yang masih _stay cool_. Sasha menyikutnya sambil berbisik. Mikasa mengangguk.

"Buat pembuktikan aja. Lihat kan, nilainya jadi besar" kata Mikasa kalem.

"Apa yang berkaitan dengan Rivaille?" Host membacakan pertanyaan ketiga. "Tadi lo jawab 'berbakat' ya?". Armin mengangguk. "Kita lihat saja !"

.

TING! Berbakat muncul dengan nilai 20. Lumayan besar, tapi sepertinya bukan top survey, yang membuat Armin makin penasaran. "Sebutkan peralatan yang dipakai seorang prajurit !"

"Manuver Tiga Dimensi !" Jawab Armin lagi. Kali ini ia yakin seratus persen.

TING! Dan memang benar-jawaban itu muncul dengan nilai 35.

"Wooowww !" Host tepuk pantat dengan pedenya ke kamera –yang langsung membuat lensanya retak bagai Wall Maria yang barusan dihantam Colossal Titan. "Wokeh, pertanyaan terakhir. Sebutkan tokoh terpopuler di SnK ! Tadi jawabnya apa ?"

"Eren" jawab Armin yakin.

"EREN !" Seru host kembali mencopas jawaban Armin.

BRAAAKK ! ! ! Mendadak dinding sebelah (atau apalah readers mau nyebutnya, terserah) ancur dihantam seekor Titan Shifter (kayaknya sejak zaman Beast Titan ngedot, Titan itu nggak punya ekor, yah ?).

"Ada yang manggil gue ?" Selidik si Titan –yang langsung ditampar host sampai kembali ke habitat asalnya.

"Nanti _cut_ bagian ini ya" sang host memberi kode pada kameramen.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TING ! Dan nama 'Eren' terpampang nyata di _screen_ dengan nilai 30.

"Wow !" Host bertepuk tangan ala anak TK. "Silakan Armin, balik sana ke habitatmu !" Usirnya sarkastik. Armin mendecih. Host berpaling ke kamera. "Nah, sekarang mari kita sambut NERE JEGER !" Serunya sambil bertepuk tangan ala manula.

Dinding bergeser, menampakkan sosok manusia berkepala satu, bermata dua, satu hidung dengan dua lubang, satu mulut dan dua telinga, dua tangan, dua ka...

"Anak PAUD-pun tahu mata manusia itu ada dua ! Dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, cepetan kesini !" Seru host tidak sabar sambil melihat arlojinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki. Persis kayak penagih utang yang kelamaan berdiri di depan pintu rumah korbannya.

Eren baru mau melangkahkan kakinya ketika...

"WOI ! TOLONGIN GUE OI ! PINTUNYA NUTUP, GUE KEJEPIT !" Dia berteriak-teriak nelangsa sambil melambai tangan. Seluruh penonton panik, karena dinding gadungan super kece milik studio menjepit Eren di tengah-tengahnya ketika dia menutup !

Host kodek-kodek gigi, tak peduli dengan situasi sekitar. Mikasa langsung melompat dari meja, menendang dua sisi pintu dan menangkap Eren dengan heroiknya. Sorak-sorai menggemuruh disertai orang-orang yang menangis haru.

"Ini gameshow apa sinetron gadungan sih ?" Gerutu Jean.

"Bilang aja lo cemburu," ledek Armin.

"HOWMAIGAT !" Seru Sasha. "Demi Kentang !"

"C-E-P-E-T-A-N-!" Bentak host yang kulitnya sudah merah semua. Barangkali kita akan menemukan satu Shifter Titan lagi yang akan berperan di animanga Shingeki no Kyojin. Siapa tahu !

.

"Eren, Armin telah mengumpulkan nilai sebanyak 125 poin, itu berarti untuk mencapai 200 poin dan memenangkan sekarung bangkai tikus –eh, maksudnya sepuluh juta ryo, kurang..."

"Toejoeh poeloeh lima poin lagi !" Seru Eren dengan logat tempo doeloe.

"Mungkin peristiwa jepitan tadi merusak otak bagian bahasanya," gumam host. "Lima pertanyaan dua puluh detik, dua puluh detik dimulai setelah saya membacakan kasus pertama ! Kalau ada bunyi..."

**GEDEBUK**

"Woy, kok sfx-nya gitu sih ?" Protes host. "Kirain saya sudah pesan sfx suara Titan lagi kentut !" Sambungnya –sukses membuat semua penonton muntah-muntah dua liter.

"Ah, sudahlah" desis host sedikit kecewa. "...dan kalau ada waktu saya ulang kembali. Dua puluh detik di papan, sring !"

"SINTING !"

"SINTING !"

"SINTING !"

.

"UWADOW !"

(Maaf, sepertinya minuman ringan yang disediakan pihak acara adalah soda gila eksentrik khas Hanji. Kesalahan teknis yang dosanya tidak ditanggung host).

.

.

.

"**Sebutkan reaksi prajurit muda ketika pertama kali menjumpai Keith Shadiz!**" Host membacakan pertanyaan pertama.

"SILAU !" Jawab Eren dengan bernapsunya. (Keith nonton di rumah lho, Ren ! Janganlah engkau sakiti bapak tua renta botak cokelat galak itu...) #Bacanyajangandisambung.

"**Sebutkan karakter perempuan paling perkasa di Shingeki no Kyojin !**"

"Mikasa !" Seru Eren yakin

**GEDEBUK**

"Cari pacar lain !" Seru host. "Eh, maksudnya, jawaban lain."

Eren mengguling otak. "Annie aja deh".

"**Apa yang berkaitan dengan Rivaille ?**"

"PENDEK !" Jawab Eren dengan penuh keyakinan.

"**Sebutkan peralatan yang dipakai seorang prajurit !**"

"CAWAT !"

.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP...

(*PLEASE STANDBY*)

3

2

1

.

"**Sebutkan tokoh terpopuler di SnK !**"

"GUE !"

**GEDEBUK**

"Cari cawat lain !" Titah host. Ia membekap mulut. "Jawaban lain."

"Yang jelas bukan Jean," jawab Eren.

"_Baka_ ! Itu bukan jawaban !" Balas host. "Satu orang aja, terserah !"

"Lo aja deh," balas Eren malas-malasan.

"Boleh juga," gumam host dengan pedenya. "Tapi nggak bisa ! Gue bukan karakter SnK !"

"Lo kan salah satu Titan-nya !" Eren bersikeras.

"Apalagi itu ! Cepetan jawab secara rasional !"

"YANG JELAS BUKAN JEAN !"

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN !" (Ini yang teriak-teriak Jean lho)

.

JRENG ! Waktu habis.

"Pertanyaan terakhir tidak terjawab," ucap host sukarela dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. "Yah, kita lihat saja. Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan reaksi prajurit muda ketika pertama kali menjumpai Keith Shadiz! Tadi jawabnya apa ?"

"Silau," ulang Eren dengan super duper yakin.

"SILAU !" Host mencopas jawaban dengan edit di bagian volume, LAGI.

"LAUSI !" Katanya lagi.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TING! Papan menunjukkan jawaban silau dengan nilai 35 poin. Penonton saling jedot kepala (Ini orang, Titan, gorila, apa kawanan Pachycephalosaurus, sih ?).

"Sebutkan karakter perempuan paling perkasa di SnK !"

"Annie. Kenapa ? Masalah buat loh ?"

"ENG TO THE GAK !" Balas host tak kalah alay-nya.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TING! Jawaban 'Annie' berhasil menyabet 25 poin.

"Apa yang berkaitan dengan Rivaille?" Host membacakan pertanyaan ketiga. "Tadi lo jawab 'pendek' ya?"

"Ya iyalah, Lepi-heichou itu komandan terpendek yang pernah gue saksikan hidup-hidup dengan mata kepala sendiri !" Seru Eren hiperbolik. "Malah, Mikasa pernah manggil dia 'kerdil abnormal' !"

.

"Kita lihat saja. SURVEY BUKTIKANMEM !"

TING! PENDEK muncul dengan nilai 40 ! Itu sudah pasti top survey, membuat Tim Eren langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Sebutkan peralatan yang dipakai seorang prajurit !" Host menghentikan euforia.

"Cawat," kata Eren sambil ngupil.

Tidak ada suara selama beberapa detik di ruangan itu, sampai layar memberitahukan bahwa jawaban Eren bahkan membuat Titan kerdil dengan satu mata benyok dan hidung seperti penyedot debu kedengaran sangat normal.

"NOL ?!" Seru Eren tak terima. "Kenapa nasibku begini...?!" Ratapnya.

"SALAH SENDIRI !" Host menggebuk Eren dengan sebatang korek api yang amat sangat besar.

CTSSSS...

"Suara apa itu ?" Selidik Mikasa.

"WAAA ! ! KOREKNYA NYALA !"

"KEBAKARAN ! KEBAKARAN ! KEBAKARAN !"

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT ! ! !" Seruan sang sutradara akhirnya mengakhiri semua bencana yang terjadi. Ndewa banget sih.

"Wokeh, pertanyaan terakhir. Sebutkan tokoh terpopuler di SnK ! Tadi jawabnya apa ?"

"YANG JELAS BUKAN JEAN !" Pekik Eren keras-keras.

"AWAS LO, MUKA PANCI TUA !" Hardik Jean, melompat dari tempatnya, dan segera mengadakan permainan kucing-tikus dadakan dalam studio.

"Kalian mau berhenti atau mau kusumbangin ke 'Penelitian Sukarela Percobaan Titan' kepunyaan Si Gila Hanji itu ?!" Host akhirnya gertak maksimal.

"SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN !"

TETOT !

"Yah, setidaknya Tim Eren berhasil mengumpulkan poin sebanyak 225 ! MEREKA MENYABET HADIAH UTAMA SEBANYAK SEPULUH JUTA RYO YANG DIPERSEMBAHKAN OLEH LARUTAN CAP JEMPOL KAKI TITAN, TIDAK EFEKTIF MENGOBATI SAKIT JIWA !" Serunya sambil tepuk kaki. Penonton bersorak. Ada yang melempar mawar ke panggung, ada yang melempar mangga (sekaligus pohonnya) ke panggung, ada juga yang melempar jagung berondong, apel busuk, bangkai gajah, sampai-sampai seorang kameramen pun dilempar hingga mendarat di kaki host dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Tim Eren terkena euforia, meskipun jawaban-jawaban diatas banyak yang tidak masuk akal dan mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan jackpot 50 juta ryo, tapi yang namanya rezeki harus disyukuri sekecil apapun itu, betul gak ?

"Whokheh, bagi Anda yang ingin mendaftarkan diri memasuki acara maut ini, silakan daftar ke nomor di bawah ini ! Tidak dipungut biaya, masuk TV, ketemu saya, orang paling kece di dunia, dan dosa berkurang !"

"Terimakasih telah menyaksikan The New Kyojin 100 ! Saya Itami Shinjiru mohon pamit dan selamat menikmati acara selanjutnya !"

_(PS: Jangan coba adegan-adegan itu di rumah !)_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Uwaaaa...selesai juga. Sempat hiatus beberapa minggu gara-gara kehabisan ide, tapi akhirnya the end juga. Maaf kalo humornya garing, saya sudah berusaha, khu khu khu (*dibalang sendal*).**

**See you ! Nice to meet you and blablabla !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
